Heneroshi's Island Book 1 of 8
by Empress dee
Summary: The true beginning to the life of Terry Bogard and the family he cannot remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

The Renaissance Galaxy, a place currently accessible through one's dreams, is also a place where it would change the earth forever! For example, other than the obvious locational differences it has in the universe, due to the much better care of the vegitation and soil of a planet called Hamster, common street drugs such as marijuana and cocaine had twenty times the potency than that of the same drug on earth in June of 1970.

One resident of Planet Hamster, a man known as Jonathan Bogard was one who was a taker of these highly powerful narcotics.

Jon, at that time was 32 earth years of age, had deep brown hair, eyes as blue as the Carribean Sea, and a height of 6 foot 1. Due to the fact that he took these addictive herbs, normally meant for beauty treatments for those with wrinkles, Jon looked far younger that his true age for he looked no older than 17.

His younger brother Jeff Bogard thought that Jonathan was a nutcase for taking such substances without the permissions of the medical professionals, and secretly hoped that Jon would come to his senses before it was too late.

Jeff, in appearance, looked similar to his older brother, except that he was only 5 foot 11, and he was for real at the time, 20 years old. He had a lighter shade of brown hair as Jon, but his eyes were not blue, they were brown.

Jonathan's two best friends, Geese Howard and Billy Kane, thought that, at the time in regards to being a druggie, it was the reason why their band known as the Wild Strikers had Platinum Record status. They also thought that Jeff should not even be in the band since Jeff was opposed to the Wild Striker's line of commeradery.

Geese was 30 at this time, was about 6 foot 8, and he, besides being the guitarist in the band, studied the Ancient Style of Martial Arts at the Haikyokoseiken school. He had blond hair, brown eyes and a very muscular build from the waist upward.

Billy also had blond hair, but he had blue eyes, was the shortest in the group, and he worshipped Geese. His religion towards the older man had landed the British speaking rebel, rumors that he was homosexual. Those rumors had never been confirmed true, though they were very suggestive.

Anyway, in around the 15th of the Month, Jon and his Wild Strikers had a concert scheduled to be performed in Hamster City, which was the city located in the North of Planet Hamster. Geese and Billy had arrived at the Concert Hall early and had began rehearsing their bit for the concert while Jonathan had been trying to encourage Jeff to hurry up.

That particular day, Jeff did not want to perform. No, he wasn't sick, he just had a bad feeling that if Jon went to this concert a disaster in the family would a way, Jeff was trying to save Jon from public humiliation, but after hours of argument, Jon had his way.

Meanwhile, also at the Concert Hall, which was attached to a giant mega shopping center like West Ed in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, a young 15 year old known as Cynthia Anne Radiance was studying for her Math Final coming up on Monday, the 17th of the month.

Cindy, her better and more commonly known name, had hair as bright as the sun. Golden wavy blond curls bounced on her nearly non-existant shoulders as she chewed a large wad of strawberry flavored bubble gum and using a highly fashionable pencil on an overly elaborate decorative notebook. Just like any teenager her age, she was thinking about boys and who would be her "prince charming". She was unaware that her man was far from Princely.

As she wrote facts and figures down, Jon and Jeff Bogard had finally made it to Hamster City Common, the place where the concert was going to be held in three hours from their arrival. Jon saw Cindy sitting there minding her own business and reached for his giggle stick.

Jeff saw Jon's movements and tried to snap Jon back to a proper frame of mind, but Jon wasn't about to let "baby brother" spoil this moment. He shoved Jeff into the wall with enough force to cause a small scene. With his teeth grinding, Jon said to Jeff, "If you tell anyone about what I am going to do, I will hunt you down and kill you."

The innocent bystanders did not hear what Jon had said, but they somewhat feared what was going to happen to Cindy. They walked on by though, pretending like they had seen nothing.

Jeff did make a false promise, however, for when Jon managed to take Cindy into the Concert hall and committ adultry on her, meaning Jon made love to Cindy, Jeff bolted for his place, which was located in Southtown.

Southtown is in the South of Planet Hamster and was known for its tough customers and bad boys. You had to know some serious survival skills in order to live there without fear of death, which was why that city had a finishing school. The Southtown Finishing School was like a college in a way, but it taught people from ages 13 and older how to fight, how to protect oneself, and most importantly, self control. Sadly, this school was far from reaching its dream standards, so the death toll in this place was higher than it should be.

After the concert, Cindy had become pregnant, Jonathan was arrested, and the band had split.

This was the true beginning of Fatal Fury, and how Terry Bogard was born. There is more to come, however. Stuff that was never recorded in the games or the movies made. Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heneroshi's Island book 1 of 8**

**Chapter 1 **

March 15, 1971, Planet Earth time, at around 7 AM, Cynthia Anne Radiance aka Cindy was rushed to Southtown University Hospital via express rails as a result of going into labor. Jeff Bogard had gotten a phone call one hour previous to this from Cindy saying that she was in a lot of pain and there was a watery mess all over her kitchen floor. Jeff, being the educational genius that he was, knew that could only mean one thing.

Jon too had heard of the news and was trying so very hard to escape prison. It turns out, that since being off of the drugs, Jon's age had begun to show, and he had explained to the guard at Bey City Correctional, that the child being born at Southtown University hospital was his kid. Well, as it turned out, the guard spoke with the captain, and the Captain allowed a one-day pass, but with supervision.

This worked all too well for Jon because he knew that the moment he had the chance to, he would knock the guard out, be back on the drugs, having missed their effects on his age, and get to see his kid at the same time. He'd be sure to take the drugs after seeing his kid because the guard would be there and he didn't want his newborn getting the wrong first impression.

When the child was born, it was confirmed that the kid was a boy, and Cindy chose the name Terrance Nicolas Bogard or Terry for short. Jon had stayed in the background so to speak, not being visible to anyone really, but watching the scene. He could have sworn that his son named Terry looked directly at him. Those stunning blue eyes of Terry's nearly froze Jon in his tracks, making the criminal forget momentarily of his plan.

A couple of weeks later, Jon had gotten out of prison for good behavior. Thanks to Terry's staring, Jon did not knock the guard out and thus got off on probation. This meant that Jon could be more trusting. In celebration of this, Cindy invited Jon over to her place in Hamster City to properly congratulate him for this victory.

That night, after Terry was supposed to be asleep, Jon had suggested to make love to Cindy once more. No drugs, no rape, just honest to goodness conception sex. The fact that Jon had become a father to one son had inspired him that maybe Jon was okay off of the drugs. This was a good feeling for Jon, subsiding the fear that he had over aging, but there was yet one side effect the drugs had taken a hold of. Without the medicinal side of the drugs that Jon took in 1970, the positive side for real that the drugs had, Jon had a more perverted way of thinking.

Basically, in 1970, Jon was overdosing on what he actually needed in the drugs that he took, unaware that he actually needed some of it in order to cause a stable state of mind. Yes, the drugs did have an aging affect, which was a bonus for Jon, but that side effect overtook Jon's thinking in the 1970's and caused Jon to rape Cindy back then.

This time around, the full effects of the drugs have worn off, and Jonathan had a misjudgment when it came to sexual intercourse. True, Jon did sincerely fall for Cindy, which wasn't really a super big deal. But what was a super big deal was that now off of the drugs, Jon thought it was okay to play with Terry in a perverse sort of way.

To bring this reader up to speed on what the probation terms were was this: Jon was allowed to see Cindy again and have relations, but if he did anything that was outside of his love for Cindy meaning either forced sex or what he did to Terry, which was really bad, then he would be back into prison and get a longer sentence and Jon would be allowed only one phone call to phone only one person one time, that's it until his sentence is finished.

Well, when Jon tried to touch Terry that way, Terry closed his eyes tightly and howled like a wild wolf! It was so loud, and so animal like that Jeff Bogard, who was closest besides Cindy, had heard it and came running.

Therefore, Jon went back to prison as was agreed. Cindy was pregnant with Andy Bogard this time. And it was discovered that Terry had an inner wolf spirit.

Thus this ends Chapter 1 of this story. Stay Tuned for Chapter 2 for the result of Andy's birth and a sinister plan.

*Please note that the Plan in Chapter 2 is what later comes into play from Fatal Fury 1 the movie when Jeff Bogard is murdered.*


End file.
